Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a phase change memory and a method of manufacturing the phase change memory.
Description of Related Art
Computers or other electronic devices are usually equipped with various types of memory devices, such as random access memory (RAM) devices, read only memory (ROM) devices, dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices, synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM) devices, phase change random access memory (PCRAM) devices, or flash memory devices. Phase-change memory devices are non-volatile memory devices, and the data stored therein may be acquired by measuring the resistance of the memory units. In general, each phase-change memory unit includes a heating element and a phase-change unit. When the phase-change unit is heated, a phase change phenomenon occurs therein. When current is applied to the heating element, the heating element converts electrical energy into heat. The generated heat prompts the occurrence of the phase change in the phase-change unit, for example from an amorphous phase into a polycrystalline phase. The phase change unit has different resistances in different phases. The data stored therein may be determined by measuring or reading the resistance of each phase-change unit. It is always an important target to simplify the method of manufacturing phase-change memory devices for memory device manufacturers .